sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCW - X Dimensions
This has no plans for a fan game as of yet. But Its fun to write down a Listings in case someone comes up with plans to make one. This Project is based on the crossover games Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone which combines Stratagy RPG and Fighting gameplay together, as many many familiar faces from Namco and Capcom (and Sega in X Zone) jump across worlds fighting together to defeat a powerfull foe. For those unfammiliar to X Zone you might want to sit this out. or quickly study up on it to get the idea. Or download the Demo on eshop to get a quick feel for how the game works. This Project is Free Join if you havnt figured it out already Plot there isnt one yet. Exclusive Characters We need to design a few bosses specifically the main antagonists. and a Pair Unit to represent the project. the Main Good guys essentially. Pair Units The main units that do the fighting. Can either be two characters from the same world (creator) or a combination of two characters of two different worlds (creator) (Lets try to limit ourselves to 22 Pair Units) #Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami (JonicOokami7) #Nega C Payne the Bandicoot & Optimus Kiefer (JonicOokami7) #Ion the Hedgehog & Gavin the Mongoose (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Iron Minerzone & Shockina Wave (Iron Minerzone) #Mark-Ross the Mouse & Harvest the Raccoon (Muppet171) #Aysel the Bunny & Acacia the Wolf (AngelFlames) #Morpheus Tenebros & Somnus Onebros (FroZenHyBrid) Solo Units Secondary rate characters who can be equipped to a Pair unit to assist in battle. Same applies as the number of pair units lets try to have the same number of Solo's #Jacob the Pikachu (JonicOokami7) #Laufeia Yamikaze the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Marshall the Mongoose (Muppet171) # Voltron the Hedgehog (Deathguy81) # Railei the Traveler(SniperAssassinX) # Sean The Hedgehog (SeanTheHedgehog) #Otega the Hedgehog (DUBSTEPxSonic) Enemy Units The guys you beat up specifically enemies from different worlds (creators) #Dimensional Worm (Original) #Dimensional Weasel (Original) #Vortex Golem (Original) #Black Hole Titan (Original) #Cyrexian Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Cyrexian Fire Lizard (JonicOokami7) #Flying Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Minions (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Brutes (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Hounds (JonicOokmi7) #Desert Golems (SniperAssassinX) #Thieves (SniperAssassinX) #Kyokoku Ninjas (Muppet171) #Veridi Knights (SeantheHedgehog) #Dark Knights (Deathguy81) #Dark titans (Deathguy81) #Dark snakes (Deathguy81) #Agress-Bots (Muppet171) Rival Units Characters from other worlds (creators) who are stronger then usual enemies. essentially bosses #Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami* (JonicOokami7) #Darkness Centros the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Doctor Edgar Cyrex (JonicOokami7) #Obsidian Warzone (Iron Minerzone) #Xiao the Otter (Muppet171) #Nec the Rabbit (DUBSTEPxSonic) #King Efther- (SeanTheHedgehog) #Somnus Onebros* (FroZenHyBrid) #Rin the Hyena (Muppet171) ( * ) Prior to becomming a Pair/Solo Unit Music Brave New World - Namco X Capcom - Main Theme Wake Up - Story of the Year - Jonic's theme Ultraviolet - Devil May Cry - Oblivion's theme Its On Again by Kendric Lamar- Sean's theme Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry - Mark-Ross' theme Daybreak- Street Fighter Alpha 3- Railei's theme Our Moment - Skidope - Ion and Gavin's theme Last Train to Paradise (Bullseye Remix) - KDrew - Otega's theme Complete the mission - BBOSS - Voltron's theme Danger Zone - KDrew - Nec's theme Every Heart - Xiao's theme. Touch me and I'll break you're face- Killer Instinct 3 - Marshall's theme Sanctuary- Kingdom Hearts 3 - Harvest's theme The Viper -Devil May Cry- Somnus' theme Gigan Rocks - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Aysel's Theme Gadget Round - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Acacia's Theme Areas Mobius Vita Nova City - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) Dark Reframe Fortress - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) The Depths of Dimensions - (Original) Desert of the Outlawed- Ethria (SniperAssassinX) Kingdom of Maradi - DarkFalls (SeanTheHedgehog) Downtown Core City - Cortopia (DUBSTEPxSonic) Forest of Truth - Cortopia (DUBSTEPxSonic) Kyokoku Village - Mobius (Muppet171) Castle Garden - Entha kingdom (Deathguy81) Deep Ruins - Mobius (DUBSTEPxSonic) Kingdom of Maradi - Castle Courtyard and Village (SeanTheHedgehog) Rocky Temples - Mobius (AngelFlames) Corrupted Cybernetic City - Cybresa (AngelFlames) Aurora Polytechnic -Earth (Muppet171) Chapters There will be at least 40 Chapters Each (Edit on which Chapter you want your Pairs/Solo's to appear and Join) Prolouge 1 - Xing the Boundaries - Introduces Original Pair Unit Prolouge 2 - Pairs and Flairs - Introduces Nega & Optimus Prolouge 3 - Rebel without a Kaze - Introduces Oblivion Prolouge 4 - Two Way Feat - Introduces Ion and Gavin Prolouge 5 - Opposites Attract - Introduces Mark-Ross and Harvest. Chapter 1 - So it Begins - (Original Pair Unit join) Chapter 2 - The Search of a Rival (Nec Joins) Chapter 3 - Payne and Twat (Nega & Optimus Join), Introduces Cyrex Chapter 4 - Unearthly Chill - (Sean Joins) Chapter 5 - Light Show With Fire Fight Against Nec Otega Joins Chapter 6 - Chapter 7- In the Minerzone (Iron & Shockina join) (Jacob Joins) Chapter 8 -Whisper of the shadow's (Voltron joins) Chapter 9 - Chapter 10 - Chapter 11 - Chapter 12 - Chapter 13 - Chapter 14 - Chapter 15 - Light and Shadow (Jonic & Oblivion Join) Introduces Darkness Chapter 16 - Chapter 17 - Chapter 18 - Chapter 19 - Deserted Hope - (Railei Joins) Chapter 20 - Chapter 21 - Chapter 22 - Chapter 23 - Chapter 24 - Chapter 25 - Chapter 26 - Chapter 27 - Chapter 28 - Chapter 29 - Chapter 30 - Chapter 31 - Chapter 32 - Chapter 33 - Chapter 34 - Chapter 35 - Chapter 36 - Chapter 37 - Chapter 38 - Chapter 39 - Chapter 40 - Chapter 41 - Chapter 42 - Chapter 43 - Chapter 44 - Epilouge - Final Boss Battle and End